Romeo
”Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss 2: A New Generation,” is an upcoming American animated hand-drawing romantic musical fantasy film, and a sequel for "Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss," that will inspire this new world of a new generation after new generation, every childhood should go rescue a fair princess away from the bad guys, when a brave young child has to fight back when it has to defend for her family & friends, and herself. It has been directed by Chris Columbus, he screenplay "Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland," Animator directed, animator designed, song written, & character designed by Phil Nibbelink, written by Lauren Faust, she designed "The Powerpuff Girls Movie," and created & produced by Coltrane Mnich. This animated romantic movie was a true academy award winning, and it leads up to 70% and it is “Certified Fresh.” It takes places in Western United States of America, to Alaska, to Siberia, to China, to Tanzania, to Indonesia, and in to Indian & Pacific Ocean. Plot Once upon a time in the pacific coast, there was a young daughter who was born to learn anything new, she was a daughter who was born, her name is Olivine, she lives with her mother Juliet, and her father Romeo, after Romeo & Juliet were married, she is the daughter of Romeo and Juliet's, when she grows up to become a 6 year old sea lion pup, she had a brother named Daniel, a sister named Lilliana, and she also has two pets, a catfish, and a dogfish, when she is grooming herself by taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, putting deodorant on, combing her curly hair, and wears a headband on top of her head, she goes to pre-school with her siblings to learn how to write, how to think, how to practice, and how to read. She makes new friends with Benny the red crab, Nicholas the orange clownfish, Sammy the yellow seahorse, and Stephanie the yellow starfish, and the five playing catch, when she got home from school, she got a report card and she good grades on her report card, like As & Bs, she was so happy to see good grades on her report. At home, her father Romeo, and her mother Juliet, are in love with each other in romance, Romeo remembers when he and Juliet just met each other since when they are teenagers, and she was delighted that Romeo was right they are. When Olivine came home from school, she notice is that her parents are having a hand(flipper) touch in marriage, so she puts her right hand(flipper) on top of her mother Juliet's left hand(flipper), and she also puts her right hand(flipper) on top of her father Romeo's right hand(flipper), she says hello, they were surprised to see Olivine who just come home from school, and they say hello, she was wondering if they already been married, they said they already did, Olivine knows what it calls for, a tickle hand(flipper) touch in marriage, by licking, rubbing, tapping, and tickling, Romeo and Juliet both giggling when they see this, she says don't worry, she will never let anything touch them, besides, she loves them too much, they smiled, and they also kiss her on each side of her forehead, they love her too. And so, Olivine gave them her report card, they check and see, she just got As & Bs on her report card, they hug their daughter and they were so proud of her to have good grades. And so as Lilliana & Daniel, they've both got As & Cs on their report cards. And so, the next morning, it was Olivine's birthday party & thanksgiving, her new friends and everyone from school who were invited, and the crab band concert who were playing string quartet, the guitar, the bass guitar, the saxophone, the trumpet, the trombone, the drums, and the conga drums, they were invited too. They celebrated her birthday & thanksgiving, and they all say happy birthday & thanksgiving to Olivine, when she says thank you. At home, Romeo and Juliet gave their daughter a special gift, a magic clam shell locket pendant, she opens up to see a titanic ship with montagues & capulets swimming in front of it, she was so delighted to see this entire creation, she closes it, she says to them that they are the most wonderful cross loving parents in the whole world. At that night, a northern white pink elephant seal named Princess Alicia, she was lost on the shore, and doesn't know where to find her colony, and then she felt asleep, but when all of the sudden she's been kidnapped by Bucky the barracuda who just got orders from Professor Baxter the tiger shark who was a criminal master mind, and then, went off & disappear, when Olivine knows what is out there is the northern white pink elephant seal princess who is been kidnapped. So Olivine, her siblings Daniel & Lilliana, her two pets, and her new friends are setting out to find & rescue the fair princess. Olivine has to fight back, is to choke the monstrous elephant seal prince, by choking, squeezing, and strangling the prince right into his neck & throat very hard, he was a big ugly nasty idiot, a dimwit, or a peabrain, Olivine gets really, really, really angry & upset with that prince, and tells him to be nice, or else he should get time out, because he is so grounded for the angry consequences, and with the help of the angry sea students & teachers from school, the marlins, and the dolphins. The Princess gets really, really, really angry & upset with her Prince as well because she is so sick & tired of him been so greedy, mean, nasty, rude, selfish, and ugly, she angrily scolds her Prince to change his attitude right now, or else he should be grounded. But the orcas angrily killed & ate the prince and the princess to a certain death. Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, Benny, Nicholas, Sammy, and Stephanie meet King Coltrane, Princess Isabella, and Prince Colby, who were looking for his daughter, also their sister who was missing, they just met their parents Romeo & Juliet with Mercutio & Benvolio from long time ago, when Romeo & Juliet are watching the sunset with romance, and then, Romeo, Juliet, Benvolio, and Mercutio are going somewhere else when they’re manage to wreak havoc with these amazing elephant seals at the country club party, and went to the elephant seal beach. At the titanic curse, Professor Baxter is asking Alicia about the carrier things that they had in their minds, while she was creating the magic clam shell with magic, and doing her witchcrafts, while Baxter is having a meeting with all his dear friends about his carriers, and they celebrate their sea treasure jubilee someday. Meanwhile, Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, Benny, Nicholas, Sammy, and Stephanie just meet the great sky blue whale, and the puffin on the surface & in the air. She has to defend herself, her siblings, and her new friends & pets against these stupid land & sea creatures from titanic ballet, by cutting the lobster to death with a sword, throwing rocks & stones at the electric eel & burns it to death with fire, choking & tangling the octopus, & throw bowling at other stupid sea & land creatures, and fight against the hungry shark from shark island that was been destroyed, they had to fight that shark, with the help of the fish named Kissy, and her school, the marlins, and the dolphins, and then the third orca angrily kills & eats the shark, and she chokes & strangles the seagull right into his feathery neck & throat very hard. And then, they met their part families that do exist, Benvolio, Mercutio, Stellar, Paris, Rosalyn, Abraham & Balthasar, Peterson, Samson & Gregory, Tybalt, and Friar Lawrence. Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, and their friends went out to meet the animals from around the world, from Alaska, to Arctic land, to Siberia, to China, to Tanzania, and to Indonesia. But they had to watch out for the orcas, Bruno the polar bear, and Morgan Moon & Sun Scar with the other lions who were enemies & predators from around the world. And so, Coltrane, Winnie, and all of the others went into the shipwreck mayflower layer of treasure that was stolen by Bucky, as they chase him, but he swims and he has gotten away. They just went back into Lawrence’s church to test out Bucky’s list, and went into shipwreck under water sea cafe restaurant where it locates on the bottom of the Surface, to talk to waitress Kathy who works at this place with the others, they found the titanic curse, where Professor Baxter and others live, but they were trapped in this big sea trap by Baxter and others, and then they left, Coltrane & others rescue them from the trap by setting them free, and they destroyed the titanic curse. Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, Benny, Nicholas, Sammy, and Stephanie meet Queen Katherine who was here to help them & she’s with the others. And now, Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, Benny, Nicholas, Sammy, Stephanie, Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Benvolio, Friar Lawrence, Tybalt, Paris, Rosalyn, Abraham, Balthasar, Stellar, Peterson, Samson, Gregory, Dogfish, Catfish, Kissy the kissing fish, King Coltrane, Queen Katherine, Prince Colby, and Princess Isabella, had to go rescue Princess Alicia, with the other help of the animals from around the world that Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, and their friends just met like, bears, panda bears, pigs, a tiger, a crocodile, marmots, beavers, a porcupine, a singing coyote, a singing wolf, seals, and dolphins, and other animals in the cameo, (including monkeys, chimpanzees, deer, rabbits, raccoons, quails, possums, a skunk, a flying squirrel, bluebirds, redpoll birds, wrens, house sparrows, goldfinches, robins, orioles, other bears, other panda bears, other marmots, other elephant seals who were grayish pink, other seals, two ostriches, penguins, walruses, marlins, and a sea snake), and the sea creatures & the Seagulls from the seven seas of the Pacific Ocean, they will fight back & arrest Professor Baxter, Bucky, and their gang into jail. This time, they all be in jail forever, and then, Olivine did saved Princess Alicia, and then, got back home with her family together again, & they must reunited with each other together again. And then, they all celebrate, and so, Olivine, her mother Juliet, her father Romeo, her siblings Lilliana & Daniel, and her two pets Catfish & Dogfish went home at last. Gallery Romeo jul toon main-770956.gif Juliet, Kissy Fish and Romeo.jpg ROMEO & JULIET.jpg Juliet.jpg Romeo.jpg Cast Cast stars: * Lacey Chabert as Olivine, a sweet, cute, intelligent, brave, kind, charming, and generous 7 year-older daughter of Romeo & Juliet’s, and a sister of Lilliana & Daniel’s. / The Narrator * Antony Del Rio as Romeo, a brave, kind, and handsome father of Olivine, Lilliana, & Daniel’s, replacing Daniel Trippett * Lea Michele as Juliet, a sweet, pretty, and cute mother of Olivine, Lilliana, & Daniel’s, replacing Patricia Trippett * Danny Mann as Benvolio, a good uncle of Olivine, Lilliana, & Daniel’s, and he’s not a troublemaker like Mercutio, replacing Sam Gold * Jason Alexander as Mercutio, Olivine, Lilliana, & Daniel’s trouble-making uncle, replacing Chip Albers * Mark Rylance as Friar Lawrence, a sea otter, and a good church grandfather of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s, replacing Michael Toland * Jim Cummings as Stellar, a toughest & bravest uncle of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s. / the fourth spotted seal / the horned puffin * Tara Strong as Kissy the kissing fish, a cute and sweet teenage fish who was a great nanny, and acts like a comic relief, replacing Chanelle Nibbelink * Rory Charles Thost as Benny the red crab, a friend of Olivine’s * Frankie Ryan Manriquez as Nicholas the orange clownfish, a friend of Olivine’s * Taylor Masamitsu as Sammy the yellow seahorse, a friend of Olivine’s * Liliana Mumy as Stephanie the yellow starfish, a friend of Olivine’s * Pamela Adlon as Daniel, a 9 year-older brother of Olivine’s * Kath Soucie as Lilliana, an 8 year-older sister of Olivine’s * Hynden Walch as Princess Alicia, a 17 year-older princess of all grayish pink northern elephant seals * Taylor Swift as Princess Isabella, an 18 year-older princess of all grayish pink northern elephant seals * Hayden Rolence as Prince Colby, an 8 year-older prince of all grayish pink northern elephant seals * Patrick Stewart as King Coltrane, the king of all grayish pink northern elephant seals * Charlize Theron as Queen Katherine, the queen of all grayish pink northern elephant seals * Maurice LaMarche as Professor Baxter/Lord Baxter, a giant tiger shark who was a vegetarian that criminal master mind that wears clothing * Jess Harnell as Bucky the barracuda * Brad Garrett as Big Benny the basking shark. * Phil Collins, Pat Fraley, Terry McGovern, and Billy West are playing four more spotted seals * Frank Welker as dogfish, catfish, the pod of five Pacific white-sided dolphins, and the pod of three orcas Additional Cast Stars: * Phil Nibbelink as The Prince a northern elephant seal who was mate of the princess’s, and needed to quit his temper, & change his attitude * April Winchell as The Princess, a northern elephant seal who was a newest mate of the prince’s * Kevin Dorsey as The Shark, a great white shark who looks really scary * John Howard, Tiriel Mora, Nick McKay, and Richard Carter are playing Kevin, Timothy, Zeb, and Zini * Cedric the Entertainer, Stephen Root, and Nigel Pegram are playing Colton, Dennis, and Franklin * Kate Hudson as Waitress Kathy * Lee Perry as Captain Winnie * Dan Green as The Great Sky Blue Whale * David Holt, Tress MacNeille, Paige O’Hara, and Scott Weinger are playing the family of Kodiak bears * Anthony Chau-Sang Wong, Michelle Yeoh, Ming-Na Wen, and B.D. Wong are playing the family of giant panda bears * Cody Cameron as the five little wild pigs * Conrad Vernon as the five American beavers * Roger Rose as the Siberian tiger * Clancy Brown as the saltwater crocodile * Kevin Grevioux as Bruno the polar bear from the Arctic land. / Morgan Moon & Sun Scar the East African lion who was one of the outlander East African lions from Tanzania * Max Casella, Wayne Knight, Rob Paulsen, Cam Clarke, and Jeff Bennett are playing the clan of five Olympic marmots * Patrick Gorman as the North American porcupine * Bryan Adams as the singing coyote * Eddie Veddar as the singing Arctic wolf * Jason Marsden as Paris, a handsome uncle of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s * Kellie Martin as Rosalyn, a sweet aunt of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s * Corey Burton as Peterson, one of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s servants * Phil Morris as Samson, one of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s servants * Tom Hulce as Gregory, one of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s servants * Gregg Berger as Abraham, one of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s two faithful servants * Bill Farmer as Balthasar, one of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s two faithful servants * Bill Nighy as Tybalt, an uncle of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s, and a cousin of Juliet’s * Andrew Kishino as the sand tiger shark thug * Kevin Schon as the mako shark thug, and Johnny the leopard shark thug * Christian Slater as the yellow moray eel thug * Phil LaMarr as the bull shark thug Additional Voices: * Bill Hader, David Kaye, Paul Dobson, Colin Murdock, Kathleen Barr, Myriam Sirois, Cathy Weseluck, Gregg Berger, Bob Peterson, Candi Milo, Jing Tian, Yu Xintian, Wang Junkai, Andy Lau, Kai Zheng, Danny McBride, Nick Nolte, Steve Kenela, Joey Camen, Dorian Harewood, T.K. Carter, Darnell Suttles, Jake Steinfeld, Annie Golden, Deanna Oliver, Travis Oates, Fred Tatasciore, Tony Daniels, and Mark Hamill are playing the sleuth of other Kodiak bears, the sleuth of other giant panda bears, the colony of other northern grayish pink elephant seals, the sea teachers, the colony of gentoo, Adelie, chinstrap, & emperor penguins, one northern rockhopper penguin, one southern rockhopper penguin, the colony of Pacific walruses, the two ostriches, the family troop of golden snub-nosed monkeys, the family troop of chimpanzees, the colony of other spotted seals, the clan of other Olympic marmots, the sea creatures, and the pride of other East African lions in the out-lands * Lou Hirsch, Jamie Kennedy, Jeff Bergman, and Dee Bradley Baker are playing the seagulls * Jeff Bergman as the seagull * Chuck McCann, Gregg Berger, Bill Nighy, Jesse Corti, Darrell Hammond, Eric Bana, Bruce Spence, Barry Humphries, Kevin Grevioux, Peter Cullen, Tex Brashear, and Dee Bradley Baker are playing the hench Sharks, Eels, & Rays, striped marlins, and a sea snake * Kathleen Barr, Myriam Sirois, Cathy Weseluck, Jaime Cronin, Eden Riegel, Madison Pettis, Sarah Hyland, and Colin Ford are playing the sea students and the kissing fish school Cameos * Montague & Capulet families are swimming around in front of titanic ballet ship from the first film Mentions * Lord Montague did not appeared in the second film, but he is mentioned * Lord Capulet did not appeared in the second film, but he is mentioned Animal Sounds * Polar Bear Sounds are doing The Prince, the grayish pink northern elephant seals, The Shark, and the polar bear * Northern & Southern Elephant Seal Sounds are doing The Prince, and the grayish pink northern elephants * African Lion Sounds are doing the African lion, and the other lions * bird sounds are playing the redpoll birds, the house sparrows, the bluebirds, the goldfinches, the robins, the wrens, and the orioles * killer whale sounds are doing the orcas * dolphin Sounds are doing the Pacific white sided dolphins * California, American herring, silver, red billed seagull Sounds, and Raven & Crow Sounds are playing the seagulls * the whale sound is playing the great sky blue whale * Dog Sounds are doing Dogfish * Cat Sounds are doing Catfish Soundtracks Soundtrack 1: # Sir Duke-Stevie Wonder # Come and talk to me-Jodeci # The next tim I fall in love (reprise)-Romeo & Juliet # Run to you-Bryan Adams # Only the lonely-The Motels # Harden my heart-Quarter-flash # Shadows of the night (reprise)-Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, Benny, Nicholas, Sammy, and Stephanie # Don't Ya-Brett Eldredge # Hometown girl-Josh Turner # Vice-Miranda Lambert # You look good-Lady Antebellum # Any Love-Norman Brown # Hold on my heart-Phil Collins # Big hard sun-Eddie Veddar # The other world's greatest criminal master mind-Maurice LaMarche # Let me be just fine for you-Melissa Manchester # Shall I ask you what I think of you? But you are so spoiled!-Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel # Jump right in-Zac Brown Band # When the sun goes down-Kenny Chesney & Uncle Kracker # Only you can make me happy-Surface # De-de da-da/We're having kids that they're right for you & me-Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, and Benvolio # If the Water is Clear # Rawhide # Celebration-Kool & the Gang # Shadows of the night-Pat Benetar # The next time I fall in love-Peter Cetera & Amy Grant Soundtrack 2: # Main Title # Getting ready to go to school # Making new friends/playing catch # Olivine just got home to get good grades # Today is Olivine's birthday & thanksgiving # The Mayflower Shipwreck on the Shore # Princess Alicia was been kidnapped # Fighting The Prince for this/ the angry mob from school vs The Prince # Titanic ballet battle/Fighting the shark for it # The Chase/The Orca Chase/The Polar Bear Chase/The Lion Chase/Chasing Bucky # Olivine’s Dream # Meeting the animal friends from around the world # Meeting Benvolio & Mercutio # At Friar Lawrence's church # Meeting Stellar, Tybalt, Paris, Rosalyn, Peterson, Samson, Gregory, Abraham, and Balthasar # The trap/To the rescue # The Shipwreck battle zone/Calling the animal friends from around the world to the rescue # End Credits Category:Upcoming Films Category:Animated Films Category:Marvista Entertainment Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Romantic Films Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Animated movies Category:Drama Category:American films Category:America films Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Romeo and Juliet Category:Non-Disney